Jasper meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Jasper Jekyll:( He hears the heavy THUD THUD THUD of large feet stomping across the foyer. The door swings open to reveal a large, imposing figure. They glare down at him. ) Great. ANOTHER ONE? Dr. de Lezo: ( He leans in, exaggerating his angled body. His eyes narrow slightly. ) Another what, if I may ask? Jasper Jekyll:' We don't have any more room here. Go find a' poorhouse...Besides, we've got enough dandies running around ( She gestures to his exaggerated pose. ) Dr. de Lezo: ( He cocks an eyebrow and leans against the doorframe. ) Oh, I see. ( He peers up at her, his eyes narrowing further. ) Are you maybe at capacity because of your big head? Dr. de Lezo: I'm sorry, but I don't see any pretty yellow flowers flouncing around... ( He looks into her eyes with a smoulder.) ...except you. Jasper Jekyll:' ( She bristles, confused, before she lunges in, baring' her teeth. ) What? Dr. de Lezo: ( He slides past with luggage in hand, patting her on the chest. ) Don't let it get to your head marica. Jasper Jekyll:' Wh- er- (She slams the door behind him, marching right' beside him. ) You're saying stuff in a funny language and I don't like it. And I'm aJasper. I'm orange...and red. Dr. de Lezo: ( He slides before her, halting their walk. ) Si, but your eyes (he holds his index fingers to the corners of his eyes. ) They are yellow. Like the dandy-lions. Jasper Jekyll:' I'll fight you.' Dr. de Lezo: ( He drops the luggage and whips out his guitar. ) Perfect! I'll start us off! Jasper Jekyll:' ( She pauses before filling the hall with her booming laugh.' ) You're going to face me with THAT? what're you going to do? SERENADE''me?! '''Dr. de Lezo:' Of COURSE not! You're going to fight back. ( He strums a chord, shaking the foyer to its core. ) with your feelings. Jasper Jekyll:' What?...you're not serious!' Dr. de Lezo: ( He furrows his eyebrows, giving her a deadpan expression. ) Jasper Jekyll:' ...You're serious...' ( She inches closer to the stairwell. ) So uh...who is it you're trying to see? Dr. de Lezo: ( He slips the guitar back behind him and skips up onto the steps. ) I'm SO glad you asked! Henny asked me here to help out with the surgery! Jasper Jekyll:' Henny?- oh. ( Her face flattens into a deadpan' expression. ) Figures. ( She turns and heads towards the kitchen, waving him off. ) Second door to the left. Dr. de Lezo: ( He jogs backwards up the steps, giving her finger guns. ) Gracias Jasper Jekyll:' ( She points at him, eyes wild. ) I'll pummel you. I mean' it. Obtained From The Man with the Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER